wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle Royale
When Wander discovers Lord Dominator is actually a girl, his attempt to set her up with Lord Hater sparks a massive rumble with every villain in the galaxy.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/ Episode Summary The Blasteroid Asteroid Formation has become a Battle Royale for every villain in the galaxy, as a red ring is found on the top. Hiding beneath all of the chaos, Wander wonders how his latest plan went wrong. Answering Sylvia's question about what this "plan" was, Wander reveals it in a set of flashbacks: After traveling with a bag of groceries, Wander hear cries of excitement from a giant spaceship that belongs to Lord Dominator, a villain whom he tried to be friends with. He sees the villain dance in celebration over become number one on the villain's list. Wander soon discovers that the new villain is actually a villainess after Dominator changes. This gives him an idea to get her and Lord Hater together. He picks up the red ring, a candy ring from a convenience store, and passes it off as a powerful "Ring of Invincibility". He spreads the word about this "ultimate weapon", hoping both Dominator and Hater hear about it. With hopes of both villains falling in love, they can "cancel each other's evil". This plan goes awry when all of the villains gather together in a war for the ring, Hater being easily beaten by Emperor Awesome, and Dominator nowhere to be found. Wander decides to take matters into his own hands and lead Hater to the top. Hater's obsession over destroying Wander gets the better of him once again and chases after him, while managing to take out many other villains and their minions. Sylvia tries to go after them, only to be intercepted by Commander Peepers. Unable to convince him that the ring is a fake, they instead fight each other. The battle stops immediately when a mismatched villain, Something the So and So, claims the ring, but is unable to think of the best way to use it. Awesome convinces him to put the ring back and leave until he is more prepared before the battle continues. On the way to the top, Wander is intercepted by Sourdough the Evil Sandwich. Wander tosses him over and buries him in a pile of regular sandwiches, forcing Sourdough's minions to search for him. Wander then runs into Mandrake, nemesis to Stella Starbella, but uses a boombox to get them to dance. Mandrake himself prepares to attack, but instead gives up due to his age and struggles out of the battlefield. Wander soon faces his nemesis, Dr. Screwball Jones, but is easily defeated by a toy flag gun. Dominator arrives on the scene and, after contemplating the best way to make her entrance and attack, suits up and dives down from her ship; the impact she makes in the battlefield wipes out everyone in an explosion. Another villain, the Black Cube, is sent to the top, right in front of the ring, but leaves the battlefield in defeat after realizing that it is unable to hold it. Dominator flies up to the ring while Wander tries to get Hater to join her at the top. However Hater is too exhausted to continue. Not knowing what to do, Wander thinks out loud that Dominator will get the ring and become the Greatest in the Galaxy. Hater overhears this and wakes up to face his new nemesis. The two villains finally square off for the ring in a violent and explosive fight, much to Wander's horror. Wander tries to get them to stop fighting but fails, and despite Hater's best efforts to defeat Dominator, even using his ship, he is eventually overpowered. Dominator dons the ring in triumph and commands the over villains to kneel before her. Wander falls in defeat while Sylvia comforts him over the fact that Hater and Dominator's "love" was never meant to be. As the villains chant "Dominator's Greater, Best Villain", Hater recovers and flies up in a fit of rage, giving Dominator a swift uppercut. The attack knocks the ring off her hand and into Hater's, but it also knocks off the helmet, revealing to him and the rest of the villains of her real face. Hater is too stunned for words, allowing Dominator to take advantage and grab the ring before tipping him over the cliff. She claims victory again before leaving the Formation, tasting the ring on her way out. Wander, Sylvia and Peepers see Hater in a heart-shaped crater. Wander takes this a sign that his plan worked, at least over the fact that one loves the other. Transcript End Credits Peepers sees Hater unable to perform his villainy duties, still smitten over Lord Dominator. Annoyed, he suspects this is going to be a new obsession, not unlike his one with Wander. Gallery Memorable Quotes TBA Background Information *Wander is revealed to be a vegetarian. Trivia * This is the fifth episode where the title card's font is different. ("The Pet", "The Hero", "The Brainstorm", "The Axe"). Continuity *One of the characters who hears about Wander's plan is the starving rabbit from "The Good Deed". *Hater's desire for a girlfriend is mentioned upright again. *The store clerk from "The Nice Guy" makes a cameo in this episode. Errors TBA Allusions *'Batman' - Wander once again does his superhero-esque persona similar to Batman when facing Screwball, along with a matching low, scratchy voice. The music played when he fights Screwball is similar in tune to the 80's series. Production Information * The episode title was originally revealed on Zap2it's episode guide. * This episode is the fifth half-hour special (22 minutes without commercial breaks; "The Pet", "The Little Guy", "The Rider", "The Greater Hater"). Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Mandrake the Malfeasant (uncredited), additional voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, additional voices * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator ** Fred Tatasciore as Lord Dominator (mech suit, uncredited), Kragthar of Kraaaaagtttthh, additional voices * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, additional voices * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Dr. Screwball Jones * Rich Fulcher as Sourdough the Evil Sandwich References Category:Half-hour episodes Category:Incomplete summaries Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater